The Currents of Destiny
by Novagon
Summary: When Unexpected visitors appear in Hyrule, Link is sent on another Quest, but this time, he is not alone... LinkxSaria, ZeldaxOC, SoraxKairi
1. What Fate has brought us

**My First Fic, It is a crossover between Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Hearts. It was originally intended to simply be a Zelda Fanfic, but I decided to turn it into a crossover simply to make it even better. The first chapter, alone, took forever to finish due to a severe headache and a particularly nasty case of writer's block.**

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter One

The wind blew against Link's face as he rode Epona across Hyrule Field. It had been two hours since he and his best friend, Saria, had learned a secret from the Great Deku Sprout: If a kokiri were to leave the forest, they would not die; rather, they would simply age along with the other races of Hyrule. Both of them were delighted about this. Link was happy that Saria could be with him all the time, and Saria was overjoyed that she could experience life from Link's perspective. Link slightly turned his head so he could see the Kokiri girl leaning against the shield on his back, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Grinning at Saria, Link slowed Epona down and dismounted before helping Saria down. "What do you think of everything you've seen so far, Saria?" Link asked her. Saria answered "Oh, everything has been amazing so far, thank you for bringing me down to Lake Hylia today, Link." "I know, it is a beautiful place, if not the second best place in all of Hyrule". Link replied. Suddenly, Saria asked "Link, what's that?" Link looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw three forms fall from the sky and land near the Marine Biology Lab. Curious, Link walked over to them. One of the three, a boy about Link's age, with Spiky brown hair and blue eyes, looked around and thought "Where are we? "


	2. The Arrival

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 2

Link approached the three strangers, at that moment the Spiky Brown-haired boy leapt to his feet and a giant key appeared in his hand. "Who are you?" the boy asked "My name is Link. I saw you three fall and came to see if you were alright." At that moment, another of the three stood up. She had shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes that matched Saria's. The boy turned and helped her to her feet. "You alright, Kairi?" "I'm fine, just a little bruised from the fall" the girl replied, dusting off her pink skirt. The third stranger, just getting to his feet, stared at Link and Saria with a hostile look in his blue eyes. He was dressed in a yellow and white sleeveless jacket that clashed with his silver hair. "Sora, who is that?" he asked, pointing at Link. "Oh, don't worry, Riku, he was making sure we were uninjured from the fall" the brown-haired boy replied. "Could you at least tell me how you got here?" Link asked. The brown-haired boy sighed and began to explain everything to the two forest children.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the sky above Lake Hylia, a creature with six black wings watched what was going on at the shore. It flew with its middle two wings, while the upper two and lower two were wrapped around its body, obscuring all of it except the wings. "<strong>They are here. This will not bode well for us, but when the time comes, this land will be ours to control." <strong>The creature vanished as a large brown Owl glided down to the lake and perched on the lakeside laboratory's roof.

* * *

><p>"So, that's it" Sora finished explaining to Link and Saria what had transpired and had placed them in Hyrule. "Wow..." Saria whispered, realizing the three were not Hylian. "Well," Link said, "whatever your destiny the note mentioned, it is obviously here in Hyrule." Sora nodded. "But we haven't got a clue what we should do here" Riku added. A loud hoot startled all five and they looked up to see a large Owl perched on the Laboratory's roof. It was Kaepora Gaebora. "Hoo! Link, I have finally found you! I have an urgent message from Princess Zelda!"<p>

So, finally the second chapter is up. I worked hard on it, and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Three is currently being worked on, and I promise I will post it soon! I deliberately left a few elements open-ended as to prompt the reader to use their imagination to find what ultimately did happen. What could Zelda's message possibly be? Who was the black-winged creature that watched the events unfold? All will be answered in due time.


	3. The Prophecy

Hey guys, Im back. sorry for the wait, but when we last left off, Link was greeted with an urgent message from Princess Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>The Currents of Destiny: Chapter 3<strong>

Kaepora Gaebora flew towards Hyrule Castle with the five clinging to his talons and each other's feet. As the Owl landed in The Castle Courtyard, Princess Zelda

walked over and greeted Link and his friends. As soon as Sora and his friends finished introducing themselves, Zelda turned to Link and said "Link, I have urgent

news. The Triforce Pieces are resonating with greater energy than I have ever felt before. I fear Ganondorf may have found a way to escape from the Sacred

Realm." Link was shocked for a moment before responding "Oh, no. Last time he only lost because of his overconfidence. What will we do this time?". Zelda

thought for a few moments before opening the book she was holding. As she reached the page she was looking for, Zelda began "If Ganondorf breaks free

from the Sacred Realm, he could start Arugedar!" Link looked puzzled. "Arugedar?" Saria asked, obviously curious. Zelda realized that not many knew as

much as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. "Arugedar is the Prophesized Battle that will Either destroy Hyrule or send it into a Prosperous new age." Zelda

explained before reciting the prophecy. Link wondered "who are these chosen eleven referred to? Is Ganondorf one of the Two Dark Beings?" Link spoke up

"If this could be the end of Hyrule, I'm not going to let it happen." Saria suddenly leapt up and replied "Link, there is no way you're doing this without your

best friend!" Link nodded, accepting Saria's companionship. Just then, Sora spoke. "I may not know much about Hyrule, but If we can protect it, I'm in." Sora

stepped over to Link, Saria, and Zelda, followed by Kairi. Riku looked down at his feet for a moment, before crossing his arms and said "I'm in." in a  
>halfhearted manner. Suddenly, a female voice rang out from above. "Link, if youre going on this quest you'll need me, too." Link could not believe his eyes as<p>

a blue fairy flew down to him. "Navi...? Youre back!" Navi flew up to Link's face and gently whispered "I never left you."

* * *

><p>And so, the quest has begun. Link, Saria, Zelda, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Navi are about to head into a Great Adventure that will take them far, but how are they to fight a battle from another plane of reality? If you did not know, you can read the Prophecy of Arugedar from my Submissions.<p> 


	4. To the Sacred Realm

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 4

In the center of the Dark Realm, the creature hidden by his six black wings that had watched the events at Lake Hylia flew towards the Pyramid of Power.

Landing on the summit of the Pyramid, the creature unwrapped its wings from around itself. Its black body was spherical except for a pair of two small horns

on the top of its head. On the front of the creature's body was a single large eye. Vaati bowed and began to chant in a strange tongue unknown to Hyrule.

The top of the Pyramid opened, and Vaati descended into the Pyramid. In the center of the pyramid, A dark figure sat on a throne. His skin was tan-colored

with a slight green tint that clashed with his red hair and beard, and he was clad in black armor and a red cape. He raised his head as Vaati entered the

chamber. "I have brought unfortunate news, Lord Ganondorf. The Keybearers are in Hyrule and are with the hero." Ganondorf lowered his head, resting his

chin on his knuckles for a moment. "**This greatly complicates our plans. But there is a chance we can still reach it before they do.**"

As Ganondorf spoke, he rose from his throne and turned towards seven floating orbs of light. Ganondorf raised his hand as the Triforce of Power began to

glow, causing a rift to open. Cackling manically, Ganondorf stepped into the rift, followed by Vaati.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, Link was tutoring Saria in swordplay. As they sparred, Princess Zelda Gave Sora, Kairi, and Riku a small review of Hyrule's history<p>

and Ganondorf's defeat and banishment into the Dark Realm. It was evening when the tasks were completed. Having only One final step to take, the group

trekked to the Temple of Time. Zelda handed Link the Ocarina of Time, and he proceeded to play the Song of Time at the Altar, opening the Door of Time. The

group entered the back room, where Zelda instructed everyone to stand around the Pedestal of Time. Nodding, Link walked up to the Master Sword and

pulled it free from the pedestal. The was a flash of blue light as the seven were transported to the Sacred Realm.


	5. The Temple of Light

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 5

As the light faded, Link could see what looked like a cloudy blue sky. Sitting up, he saw his six friends also looking around them. Below them was more sky.

The ground was not visible. "We're in the Sacred Realm, aren't we?" Kairi whispered. Zelda nodded to her. Link suddenly realized they were lost. "How are we

going to get to the Temple of Light? We don't even know how far or what direction it is from here!" Sora reached into his pocket before pulling out an old

compass and saying "I know a way we can find out, courtesy of Captain Jack Sparrow". Sora held the compass level with the invisible ground, until it pointed

in one direction. "It's this way", Sora pointed in the direction marked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the center of The Void, Ganondorf was conversing with a being hidden in an enormous flame. "I have gathered the dark forces together. We will<p>

soon return to Hyrule and claim it!" A demonic voice resonated from the flame. "**I require proof that you truly are the dark one chosen by the **

**Goddesses.**" Ganondorf nodded and raised his right hand to show the Triforce of Power on the back. "**Ah, yes, It is all coming back to me now. But I **

**cannot leave this place as long as the seal is placed.**" At this point, Ganondorf began to chuckle. "That is not a problem, for the Barrier will soon fall.

Hyrule will be ours, ...master."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking through the Sacred Realm, Link spotted what looked like small floating Islands. Following them was a much larger Island with<p>

a large structure on top. It looked very similar to Hyrule Castle, except the stone bricks were golden instead of white. "Wow, I've never seen the Temple of

Light from the Outside before" Saria and Zelda were also captivated by it. Sora and Kairi just stared at it, Mouths agape with amazement. Riku, however

simply scoffed at it. At that moment a familiar voice called out to them. It was the Owl Kaepora Gaebora. He flew down, landing in front of them, and began

to glow. When the light faded, the owl was gone. In his place stood Rauru, the Sage of Light. "I see that you are finally here. Come we have much to do, and

I see the forest sage has finally decided to return." Saria turned her head and angrily sneered at Rauru.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter is finally done with. The next chapter will mostly be flashbacks explaining how Sora and Friends got to Hyrule, and Why Saria is angry about her sagehood. And Just so you understand, the worlds in my zelda universe are vertically stacked in a certain manner. Here is a layout of them:<p>

Sacred Realm

/\

Skyloft

/\

Hyrule

/\

Twilight Realm

/\

Dark Realm

/\

The Void


	6. What was, what is, and what will be

Once inside the Chamber of Sages, things looked very different to Link than they had last time he had been here. The Platform was much larger, with more

medallions in the circle. "Now, heroes." Rauru began. "How have you come to Hyrule and our Holy Realm?" Sora extracted a rolled up piece of parchment from his jacket and handed it to Rauru, saying "This will explain everything". Rauru read the paper, realizing it was a written letter from King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle. It read "_It is time you discovered the truth of your past. Hopefully, the Sages will explain everything_". Rauru rolled the parchment back up and

said "Ah, yes. Sora, you have been mislead for most of your life. You are not from Destiny Islands. You are a Hylian, born in Kakariko Village. The original seven sages, made up of myself, Drakon, Hagaras, Hadras, Joachim, Amiulix,...and Ansem the Wise. "WHAT!" Sora gasped, shocked. Ansem, a sage? "Ansem was the Ancient Sage of Time. He decided that to protect the Hero of Heart from evil, he would take the hero to another kingdom, safely away from the growing evils here. That Hero was you, Sora. The seven sages require the help of all heroes." "SIX" growled Saria. Rauru turned to Saria, who was angrily glaring at him, crossing her arms. "Saria, it is your predestined fate to be the Forest Sage. You cannot turn away from your own destiny." "No" Saria responded. "I control my own destiny, and I want to be with Link". With this, Saria walked over to Link and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, Link, Sora, and Kairi all felt a burning pain in their right palms. After a few minutes of enduring the pain, Link looked at his right palm. There, in glowing Hylian text, read "HEROES". Sora's right palm read "HEART". On Kairi's palm, "FRIENDSHIP". "what is the meaning of this?" Link asked. Rauru held up his right hand and on it was, in glowing Hylian Text, "LIGHT". At the same time, Zelda raised her right hand, and it read "TIME". Link gasped in shock. He, Sora, and Kairi were now Sages.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry the lines are all smashed together, but the computer I use has severe technical issues. Hopefully, they'll be fixed soon enough. Nice plot twist at the end, eh? Now Saria has a means of being with Link while she does her duties as the Forest Sage. Although Sora and Kairi are also sages, Riku is not. Remember that, It will be important later.<p> 


	7. Return to Hyrule

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 7: Dark Treachery

Vaati flew quickly through the Void towards Ganondorf. "They are in the Sacred Realm. Everything is going according to plan." Ganondorf smirked. "Excellent

work, Wind Mage. You are as great an ally-" Ganondorf suddenly unsheathed his sword, and a scream echoed all the way across the void. "-as you are a

threat." Ganondorf placed his right hand over the lifeless Vaati's eye. A loud humming sound broke the silence as Ganondorf channeled the Windmage's

powers directly into the Triforce of Power. Behind Ganondorf, the flame seemed to grow larger and brighter. "**Very well done, my disciple. You are proving **

**to be much ****better than the spirit of the blade once** **was**." Ganondorf turned to the flame and bowed before answering "In seven years time, all will be

ours, master."

* * *

><p>Seven years passed very quickly. The heroes and Sages had been training very hard during their time in the Sacred Realm. Saria had reclaimed her former<p>

mantle as the Forest Sage after Link became the Sage of Heroes, and everyone had honed their skills to the peaks. Finally, at the end of the seven long

years, Link and his friends were ready to return to Hyrule. But so was Ganondorf.

Upon exiting the Temple of Time, the first thing Link noticed was that Castle Town was completely deserted. "Where is Everyone?" Sora wondered out loud.

Kairi suddenly shrieked loudly. "Sora, your ears!" Sora reached up to feel his ears before gasping in shock. His ears were now pointed, like everyone in Hyrule!

"Well, Rauru said I am Hylian, so it makes sense, I guess." Riku tried and failed to hide the snort of laughter that issued from his throat, before being slapped

by Princess Zelda. Suddenly the ground began to rumble as Stalfos Knights began to rise from the ground-_in broad daylight!_

* * *

><p><em>and so, the final battle has already begun. what will become of our heroes? The Identity of Ganondorf's master, as well as the last conflict will be very soon! Until next time.<em>


	8. Threats, New and Old

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 8

Sora quickly leapt to his feet and summoned his Oblivion Keyblade. Link brandished the Master sword, the blade faintly glowing blue. "Link, be careful. These arent normal Stalfos Knights." Navi warned. Link answered with "I gathered that much". Riku suddenly leapt over Sora's head and blasted ten Stalfos Knight with his Keyblade, Way to Dawn. Saria was bravely fighting three Stalfos Knights off at once with the sword Link had given her. Kairi ran forward, pointing her Keyblade, Pure Heart at a large group of Stalfos Knights before shouting "Firaga!" A moment later, an enormous fireball destroyed most of them. "ENOUGH!" A loud voiceshouted suddenly, and suddenly, a small figure in a purple hooded cloak appeared in their midst. On either side of him were two black humanoid creatures with yellow eyes. Sora immediately recognised them as Heartless. "I have tolerated you for sixteen years, I let you live in MY forest, and how do you repay me?" the cloaked figure pointed at Saria. "You take the love of my life! You will pay for this!" The figure tore off his cloak. He wore a bright green tunic and pointed hat. His hair was fire-red, almost orange. But something about him was off. His eyes. They burned bright orange and had black slits for pupils. Despite this, Link and Saria recognised him at once. "MIDO?" they both said at once. "Mido" quickly spoke up. "Correction...DOXIM!" Doxim leapt forward at Link, his hands outstretched like Talons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, In the Void, Ganondorf, who had been watching the events unfold, turned to the giant flame. "The Jealous Forest Kid has done his part. All is ready for us to leave." Ganondorf stated. Suddenly, a gray, scaly demonic face formed in the flame. "<strong>Indeed, Ganondorf. We are gathering in numbers, and matching in strength. You have done well, my disciple.<strong>" Ganondorf bowed. "My pleasure, Master Demise."


	9. A reluctant foe

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 9

A reluctant foe

Link quickly pulled out his sheild and holding it out horizontally, he swiped his arms to the left, knocking Doxim to the ground. Struggling to get to his feet, Doxim opened his mouth and emitted a loud, high pitched, dissonant shriek. Sora and Riku were attempting to fight off Doxim's Heartless minions, while Saria was helping Kairi stand up after being drained from her fire spell. _But where was Zelda? _Link shook the thought out of his head and pulled out his bow and pulling back the string, began firing arrows at Doxim. Doxim began to scuttle around the market on all fours, easily evading Link's arrows. Little did anyone realize that at that moment, Princess Zelda sped away from the battle, heading towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

><p>"I sense the seal is broken." Ganondorf said before breaking out into maniacal laughter. Raising his hand, Ganondorf summoned a glowing ball of light that formed a gap in the dimensional space. Behind Ganondorf, the demon king Demise's eyes widened. "<strong>At last the time has come. Once we have the two remains, I will finally have my revenge on that blasted boy in green!<strong>" Ganondorf smirked. "We already have the Jealous Forest kid's heart. We only need the Corrupt one's body now, and you will walk tall among the demons once again!". Without another word, the disembodied creature entered the portal, followed by the former Gerudo King.

* * *

><p>Link was beginning to tire out. Doxim had picked up a bone from a fallen stalfos knight and was swinging it at him like a mace. Realizing that she was motivating both of them, Saria leapt between them and cried "stop it, both of you!" Saria looked at Doxim and continued. "Mido, can't you see what you've become?" Doxim snarled angrily in response. "DOXIM!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, knocking Saria over. As Doxim leapt at Link with the intent to destroy him, Link and Saria were suddenly lifted upwards by a large whirlwind. As the two forest folk slowed to a stop, they immediately saw the source of the whirlwind. Floating in the air in front of them was a girl who appeared to be ten years old. She wore a bright green emerald tunic and a matching skirt that went halfway down her thighs, as well as a pair of brown kokiri boots. Her blonde hair was tied back into two round pigtails, and her blue eyes twinkled mischieviously. On her her right palm, glowing Hylian text read "WIND". The whirlwind slowly faded, as Link and Saria were slowly lowered back to the ground. Fado descended to the ground next to them. It saddened her to see her brother overtaken by the darkness, but she had no choice but to help fight him. Meanwhile, across the market, Sora, Kairi, and Riku had defeated three of Doxim's heartless minions, and were concentrated on the last one, when suddenly, a small steel needle flew through it and continued across the market before embedding itself in Doxim's shoulder. Shrieking in agony, Doxim looked to the source. Princess Zelda stood at the end of the Market Square, and next to her was a muscular older woman with short white hair. She was dressed in a blue and purple skiintight leotard, and a curved knife was strapped to her waist. Her extended arm blocked everyone's view of most of her face, but they could tell her eyes were red like blood. Glowing Hylian Text on her right palm read "SHADOW".<p> 


	10. Melancholy Demise

The Currents of Destiny

Chapter 10

Wrenching the needle from his shoulder, Doxim looked towards the sky and angrily screeched loudly. Link and Sora both noticed that Doxim's face was changing. His eyes still burned orange with black-slit pupils, but his nose was now nothing more than a pair of slit-shaped nostrils, like a snake's nose. His teeth had sharpened into fangs, and his tongue was now sharply pointed. Once again scuttling forward on all fours, Doxim made a leap straight at Link, but Fado summoned a gust of wind that caught him and blew him off course. Saria then manipulated some nearby plants to hold him down, while Riku rushed in to attack.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf and Demise watched the battle unfold from a nearby tower. A Humanoid shaped cloud emerged from the flame containing Demise's soul, and in an ice-cold slithery voice, asked "<em>Do you have them?<em>" Ganondorf turned and raised his right hand. The Triforce of Power glowed, as a violet aura emnated from it and into the cloud. As the cloud absorbed Vaati's Windmage powers, it began to take a corporeal form of a humanoid male. His white hair obscured the right half of his face, his right ear was pointed, but his left ear was rounded, he wore a white skintight bodysuit with yellow diamonds adorning it under a red cape fastened around his neck. Wrapped around his waist was a leather sash with a red diamond buckle. Ghirahim snickered before proclaiming "_Now I will do with my son's powers what he could not!_" Demise suddenly spoke up. "**Patience, Ghirahim. We are not yet ready to begin the war.**"

* * *

><p>"Auurrrrgghhh!" Riku had managed to strike Doxim's neck, fatally injuring him, but Doxim had managed to pull himself along Riku's keyblade up to him and stab him between his ribs with Impa's Needle. Link, Saria, Sora, Kairi, Fado, Impa, and Zelda ran over to him. "Riku, no!" Sora cried out. "Youre my best friend! I can't lose you!" With difficulty, Riku lifted his hand and put it on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, Sora, dont worry...we will...always be...best...friends." Riku's hand fell from Sora's shoulder, and he stopped breathing. Wiping tears from his eyes, Sora turned to Kairi, who buried her face in Sora's shoulders, weeping at the loss of their friend. Suddenly, Riku's body rose up into the air, and towards the summit of the highest tower on the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>As Riku's body landed on the tower, Ganondorf smirked. "We have the corrupt one's body". "<strong>Very well.<strong>" Riku's body suddenly flew into the flame, followed by a glowing object that was Mido's heart. A bright flash lit the tower, and the flame was gone. In its place stood a large gray humanoid covered in dark reptilian scales. His red eyes glowed along with his hair that burned like fire. On his forehead was a glowing white scar in the shape of an X. A black cloth with yellow trim was wrapped around his waist like a skirt, secured by a bronze belt. "**At last,**" Demise proclaimed, "**I LIVE ONCE MORE!**"


	11. Oracle of Sages

Hey, guys. I'm back and writing. This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter 10, and mostly takes place in a flashback prior to Skyward Sword's events.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Riku and Doxim had met their ends. All eleven sages were standing in the Chamber of Sages,, and were trying to solve the issue of what had been going on. Sora and Kairi suggested Hyrule contained darkness. Darunia and Rauru thought the knights and Heartless had come from Death Mountain. Impa and Ruto suggested they were ordinary stalfos strengthened by the shadows. Link, Saria, and Zelda thought the forces were a sign of Ganondorf's return. Nabooru stood back from the debate, afraid to voice her own opinion. Fado was unsure of what to think of the situation. Suddenly, a loud voice pierced the argument.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prince Kasuto stood at the rear of his battalion, commanding his troops. The battle had been raging for three days, and the soldiers were beginning to tire. However, they had gained the upper hand a few hours earlier. There were now few enough demon knights still alive to count. Suddenly confident, Kasuto directed his troops to rally and charge straight in. Seven...Five...two... The last demon fell beneath the blade of the leading soldier. Suddenly, a large cloud appeared and from it emerged a humanoid creature of inhuman stature wielding a dark sword. It was Demise. The demon king began to cut down the Royal army, bringing down hundreds of soldiers in a single swing. Realizing the danger of the situation, Prince Kasuto charged forward at Demise. The air suddenly whooshed out of him as Demise seized the Prince by the throat and lifted him up. A blinding pain suddenly tore through him. Kasuto looked down to see that his body had ignited.<em>

* * *

><p>A man slowly materialized on the triforce symbol in the center of the chamber. He was tall, with muscular arms, and was dressed in a long floor length Scarlet robe with gold trim. A small brown beard covered his chin. Upon his head was a silver crown with a red velvet capping. "I am afraid you are all wrong." the man said. Princess Zelda looked agrily at the man before shouting "And how would you know this?" The man raised his right hand. Upon it were the Sages' Symbols arranged in a circle. "I am Prince Kasuto, the Oracle of Sages. And as as for what happened, I fear there is a greater threat". Kasuto lowered his head in sadness. "The Demon King Demise has returned."<p> 


	12. The collapse of Skyloft

Demise and Ganondorf stood outside the Temple of Time. "**The Time has finally come for our revenge on that blasted boy!**" Demise's resonant voice echoed across Hyrule. "Master, how do you intend to harm him from here? we are barred from entering the Sacred Realm!" "**I intend to begin by doing to him what he did TO ME!**" Demise lifted his hand and began chanting silently. "_**Azg oras dor'a elh dor'rin Skyloft, az si rysch!**_" As he finished chanting, Demise curled his hand into a fist, and lowered it to the ground.

* * *

><p>The Isles of Skyloft were empty and desolate except for the loftwing birds that once served as mounts to the residents. Ever since the Goddess Statue had fallen to the surface and Skyloft's residents began to relocate there, more and more loftwings were left behind. One of the birds suddenly froze and looked down towards the surface. This particular loftwing had red feathers and it knew the surface world slightly better than the rest, for he had once been ridden by their hero...<p>

Suddenly, the entire group of islands began to shake violently, startling the loftwings into taking flight. The isles began to fall towards the surface, where the remains of Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time stood. The Red loftwing darted down towards the surface, sensing two familiar entities and ten foreign ones that needed assistance...


	13. Battle in the Sky

"Demise the demon king?" Zelda looked shocked. Kasuto nodded to her "The very same". Zelda had never encountered Demise, but she had read about and seen drawings of him in Hyrulean Lore. "A few hours ago, something broke free from the void. It must have been Demise. I sense he is whole again." Suddenly, a loud scream back in Hyrule drew the attention of all 9 sages. A red loftwing was flying about the Temple of Time, Cawing loudly. Link could almost hear a mental voice in his head calling him back to Hyrule. 'Link, it's me. skyloft is falling! we need you and your friends!' hearing this, Link and five other sages teleported to Hyrule. Prince Kasuto eyed Zelda before finally speaking up. "I have faith in you". "And me in you" Zelda answered.

* * *

><p>Link sat in the Saddle of the crimson loftwing, flying skywards. Saria rode in the saddle of a green loftwing with white streaks in its feathers. Zelda was riding a blue loftwing with a golden belt similiar to her own. Fado was flying with a deku leaf, manipulating the wind to scarry her upwards. Sora and Kairi were in their final forms, flying with their drive energy. As the Sages reached the site of Skyloft's fall, they all gasped. Something had to be done before the islands crashed into Hyrule! Zelda used her powers to slow time down, and thus give them more time to stop the isles. Sora managed to shatter one of the smaller isles with two strikes of his Oblivion Kayblade, while Kairi did the same with another isle with her magic. Fado began to create an upward-blowing blast of wind, but was hit from behind with a white bolt of lightning, followed by a icy voice with a thick Russian accent. "And just vat do you 'tink youll be doing here, hm? come to stop ze falling isles? I 'tink not." It was Ghirahim, the new Wind Mage. Fado swatted at him with her Deku leaf, knocking him back slightly. Link and Sora both moved in to strike him. The Master Sword pierced Ghirahim's side, but he managed to reach up and catch Sora's Oblivion Keyblade between his fingers. Fado, meanwhile, was focusing the air around her into the shape of three crescent blades, aided by Saria's Forest Power. Sora struggled to free Oblivion from Ghirahim's hand-lock, finally forcing the Mage's fingers apart and striking him across the chest. "Impressive, Hero of Heart, veeerrry Impressive..." Ghirahim's Hair suddenly shortened, his skin took on a metallic appearance, and he summoned two slim rapier-like swords to his hands. Summoning a platform to stand on, Ghirahim proceeded to knock Sora back with two quick slashes. At that moment, Fado finished charging her spell. "SONIC...SLASH!*" Fado screamed as her three air blades shot towards Ghirahim. He easily avoided the first blade, and parried the second, but was knocked clear off his platform by the third, falling towards the surface. A loud whisper escaped from Ghirahim's lips before he crashed into the Temple of Time's Roof "MASTER...!". Demise's voice suddenly rang out in triumph. "<strong>You sages have done well, but it is too late.<strong>" A blue beam of light shot up from the remains of the Temple of Time. The door to the Sacred Realm was opened, and there was nothing left to seal it. The Sages sped towards the ground, with Kairi carrying Sora, who had exausted his drive energy.

* * *

><p>Demise and Ganondorf stood in triumph at the entrance to the Sacred Realm. "<strong>I go in alone. I expect them finished off when I return.<strong>" Demise instructed Ganondorf before entering the portal. Link, Saria, Zelda, Fado, Sora, and Kairi landed in front of Ganondorf. The triforce of power began to glow and resonate on the back of Ganondorf's hand. Suddenly, Ganondorf's body began to change. His nose became flatter, his eyes glowed green, he tripled in size, and a pair of tusk-horns emerged from the corners of his mouth. Two large yellow, glowing swords materialized in his hands. "Not again" Link cursed to himself as Ganon let out a mighty roar.

*Yes, Fado's spell is from Golden Sun.


	14. Ganon Reborn

Hey, i'm back! sorry for taking so long, but I had some bad writer's block!

* * *

><p>Donning his light charm, Link strung his bow and nocked an arrow. Saria began to slash at Ganon's tail with her Gilded Sword, Sora summoned Oblivion, while Kairi and Zelda prepared to cast spells. Link fired his light arrow , but accidentaly slipped, causing the arrow to instead shoot at Sora. Seeing it coming, Sora deflected the light arrow directly at Ganon, where it struck him in the chest. Link, Saria, and Sora all rushed in and struck Ganon multiple times. Roaring angrily, Ganon's skin began to crumble as he started to falter. Letting out one final roar of agony and anger, Ganon disentegrated into a black and golden cloud of energy, which faded through the Portal to the Sacred Realm. "Come on! We have to help the others!" Link said as all six of them ran through the portal to be greeted by a scene of total war and chaos.<p>

* * *

><p>Left ya in big suspense there, didnt I? All will end soon, and I asure you I wont let you down next chapter!<p> 


End file.
